Player Cities
Player cities [[https://stardust-swg.fandom.com/wiki/Creating your own city|Creating your own city]] Current requirements to advance a city to a different rank: Advancement Player cities update once every '''3''' days; the exact time for the city update can be determined from the City Maintenance Terminal located in City Hall. Prior to taxation and city maintenance, the city rank and citizenship is validated. If the city has enough citizens to advance, the city is promoted. If the city does not have enough citizens to maintain their current rank, they are demoted. The Mayor is notified of any changes in city rank. Specialization A specialization gives the city a bonus in some area for an increased cost in city maintenance. Different city specializations are available provided the city is of sufficient rank (minimum of Rank 3). A city can have only one specialization at a time and may only be changed once a week (to take effect with the next city update). Once a specialization is put into effect, it remains until the Mayor changes or removes it. Decorations Decorations can be placed in a city of any rank by the mayor. Placement and maintenance fees are paid from the city treasury. Civic structures Civic structures can be placed in a city that meet the required city rank by the mayor. Maintenance fees are paid from the city treasury. Maintenance The weekly maintenance on a city varies depending on your city's rank, what structures you have placed and what specializations you have in place. You can find a detailed read-out of your city's weekly maintenance on the city terminal in your city hall (not the structure terminal). City maintenance is taken from the city treasury once a week. Once the city's rank has been validated, the city's weekly maintenance fee is subtracted from the treasury. City Hall maintenance is paid first, then the rest of the structures. If the city can't pay for a structure, it becomes damaged and the mayor is notified of the structure status; the status of a civic structure can be checked from the City Maintenance Terminal. If a civic structure is damaged and reaches 0 condition, it is destroyed. **If City Hall is destroyed, all civic structures and decorations are destroyed and the city is disbanded; a city should take four weeks to decay if no maintenance is paid. If a city can't pay for mission terminals, skill trainers, or decorations they are destroyed and the Mayor is notified. Elections Elections are held every 3 days. Candidates—including the Incumbent Mayor—may only register on the ballot during the first two weeks of each election cycle. All candidates may withdraw from the race at any time. Emails are sent to all citizens when a candidate enters or withdraws from the race. *Challenger win: all mayor abilities, civic structures, and decorations are automatically transferred to the new mayor. *Challenger loss or election tie: the mayor retains their position. *No challenger: the incumbent mayor is automatically reelected. Player city list Current player made cities on Afterlife: Corellia * Tatooine * Mos Intrepidus * San Venganza Lok * New Ocset Chandrila * WDWM Stronghold Dantooine * Dark Force Of Honor * West Point * * Naboo * Asgard * Jarronto Lothal * Hidden Light Dromund Kaas * Novis Kaas * Phobos Korriban * Sekhet Talus * Rori * Nal Hutta =